


things you said when i was crying

by wartransmission



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru smiles, and it feels like soaring through the sky, as though his heart were up in the air and free to fly wherever it wished, free to be where Haru’s own heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when i was crying

“Haru, is that..?”

Haru smiles and, somehow, the tears well up even more in his eyes; big fat droplets roll down his cheeks, cool and wet on his skin, and he has to clench his jaw and hold in a breath to keep a hiccup from escaping his mouth.

“Yeah,” Haru replies simply, as though this were not- as though the paper sitting in front of him is not anything life-changing, different,  _new,_ “it is.” Then, after a pause, he nods his head to the piece of paper lying flat on the table before him and says, “I already filled in some of the important details.”

 _I know enough about you to be able to do this much,_ goes unsaid, but he gets it. The thought pierces his chest like a poisoned arrow, making his heart bleed fondness as the tip taints his veins with overwhelming affection.

“You were confident that I’d say yes,” he says, lips quivering as he tries for a smile, to which Haru’s lips quirk up into a small, and quite amused, smirk.

“You’re already part of the family, in a way,” Haru says, and he laughs while wiping his tears away, because it’s true. He’s been the closest thing to family that Haru has had for a long, long time, ever since his grandmother died and his parents left to work in a place far away from Iwatobi.  Signing this piece of paper would only legalize things, and it would make him a part of the family not just in spirit, but in name as well.

“I guess so,” he agrees, smiling wider when he finishes wiping at the tears brimming in his eyes. “But,” he argues, just to be difficult, “what if I wanted you to be part of my family registry?”

“I have an extra form,” Haru readily answers, the gleam in his blue eyes telling of the measures he’s taken in preparation for this moment.

There’s  _that_ , and then there’s the smug amusement practically radiating from his tiny smile that says “ _We both know that it has to be me since I’m older, anyway._ ”

“Haru,” he says, the name rolling off his tongue with such affection that he has to clench his fists to keep himself from  _shaking_  with giddiness. “You just filled the form out for me because you wanted to write my name with yours, didn’t you,” he says more than asks, and Haru shrugs in a manner that says “guilty-as-charged”.

He can’t help a giggle. The force of the sound lets a few tears escape his eyes once more, though he ignores it this time, just letting the droplets roll down their path on his cheeks. “I’m so,” he breathes in, breathes out, the grin on his lips shaky as he sends it Haru’s way, “so  _happy_. It’s difficult to describe, I can’t-”

“You don’t have to,” Haru says, the smile on his face small and soft- affectionate in a way that makes his toes curl from their place under him. “I think I know.”

He laughs, grinning even wider when Haru slides his palm over to him on the table, open and available for him to take. He reaches out at the unspoken request and touches him, slides his trembling hand over Haru’s and revels in the cold sweat that meets his own cold hand; he smiles, soft and sweet, and squeezes his hand around Haru’s own. “Okay,” he says, using his free hand to wipe away the tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Okay, Haru. I accept.”

Haru smiles, and it feels like soaring through the sky, as though his heart were up in the air and free to fly wherever it wished, free to be where Haru’s own heart is. His only verbal response is a soft hum, not quite a word as it is just a sound, seemingly casual and noncommittal in his voice, but it means just as much as any “I love you” would.

He can tell, just from how glassy Haru’s own eyes are.

_This is important to him, just as much as it is to me._


End file.
